A hard day's night
by BMIK
Summary: Reno is sick of Kadaj not doing the chores. Reno/Kadaj nsfw Co-written with Chephren


**Here I bring you a Reno/Kadaj fic written for psychosteph! We hope you like it dear!**

**Co-written with chephren !**

**Warnings: Smut, spanking, minors**

**Disclaimer: We own Square Enix, Final Fantasy and all the bishies. Not.**

**

* * *

**

A hard day's night

Reno'd had a long day at work... a very, very long day. Rude was on a diplomatic mission with Elena, protecting the President in Wutai... so guess who got left being Tseng's bitch. Not that Reno didn't love being Tseng's bitch but it was a lot to ask to leave the company in the hands of only two Turks when they used to have about a dozen. _That's_ how challenging it was but if Reno had any sort of self-reflection about it at the moment, he would've realized that trading this job, this team for anything else was a no go... out of the question. Finding his apartment door unlocked, his first reaction was to scowl.

_Dammit, 'Daj! _He tromped inside and set his phone and keys down on the entryway table.

"Hey 'Daj, did you do the dishes like I asked?" When only the sounds of punches and electronic grunts met his ears, Reno sighed heavily and shuffled into the living room.

"Hey, you hear me?" he went and stood in front of the blinking set, impeding Kadaj's view of his beloved fighting game and the sounds of Kadaj's muscle-bound titan being pulverized were plain as he stood there awaiting a reaction from the kid.

Kadaj gave an annoyed hiss, accompanied by a death glare and shifted his body to the right so that he my look past the Turk at the screen. He was about to win, dammit! "I hear you," he growled, pushing buttons in deep concentration, "I´ll do it later okay? Don´t be such a bitch!"

"Gods dammit!" Reno shouted. Really, he could be an easygoing guy but this kid... his whole family... knew how to push the redhead's buttons! He had just about _had _it with his little roomie. Grabbing the remote, he switched off the set completely. "You've already lost this round and you'll do it NOW!" This was all he'd asked Kadaj to do today while he was at work and they only had so many dishes to eat from.

"What the hell? I was so going to win, do you know how many hours it took me to level up to that point?" Kadaj cried, jumping to his feet and tossing the controller into a corner. His face was red with frustration and anger, because seriously, he didn´t give a damn about the fucking dishes! Then he narrowed his eyes, sullenly crossing his arms before his chest and lifting his chin, keeping his glare up behind his long bangs. "I´m not doing the dishes," he declared, daring Reno to say something about it. He wasn´t the guy´s personal slave! He was Kadaj!

Reno just stood there a moment, mouth agape in pure surprise but then after a moment, realization of Kadaj's ungrateful defiance set in. "WHAT? #$%# bitch ##$%%$## you gotta be fucking kidding me! Come here, brat!" He lunged toward the boy, grabbing hold of him by his upper arms, preventing him from fighting and holding him so he had to stand on tiptoe as he glared down at him with fire in his bright blue eyes. "You're doin' 'em. No question about it!"

"Oh yeah?" Kadaj glared back as best as he could, though inwardly he didn´t feel so confident anymore. Reno was really mad at him, madder than he had ever been... But he wouldn´t back down now, his pride forbid it! "Make me," he then hissed back, satisfied with his retort. After all, what could Reno do?

Reno stared again because as his track record shows, his stash of witty comebacks was short on supply. Baring his teeth, Reno sucked in a deep and rather noisy breath of air in through his nose before he screamed in a kind of berzerker battle cry, his hold on the boy's arms gripping tighter and he used his favorite tactic, his spider monkey run, carrying them both with unnatural speed to the bedroom, throwing himself with Kadaj clutched to his chest to land on his back on the bed with an 'oof' from both of them. Nearly knocking them both in the head as he sat up, the angry redhead turned the teen over his knee and started walloping him with the palm of his hand in a disgruntled, honest spanking. "Take. That... and that... and that... cheeky little bastard. This'll teach ya to... mouth off at me..."

Kadaj was too surprised to struggle at first, but when that flat hand landed on his ass, making it sting he tried anyways, with another hiss. However Reno held him tightly and the warm body contact didn´t do his teenage hormones any good. Biting his lips, cheeks beet red, Kadaj kept glaring and twitching, suppressing whimper after whimper whenever another slap to his ass made his blood boil.

A small nudge along the side of Reno's outer thigh made him slow his striking hand... Kadaj had a boner!

"... You... like that?" he asked, surprised yet again by the wily little tyke. It didn't take a moment before a slight flush came to the Turk's own cheeks and he murmured lowly, more to himself than to Kadaj, "Oh gods, I'm such a perv..."

"I don´t!" Kadaj claimed stubbornly, gritting his teeth. Okay, so he had a boner, but it wasn´t his fault! It was just that his brain must confuse the stinging pain with something else, though it was kind of... sweet and warm... Shaking his head that his hair swirled, the boy seized his chance of Reno´s confusion and struggled again to get away and hide in his room, maybe trying to calm his erection down.

A sigh escaping him, for Reno knew that the kind of punishment he felt like giving now that his own member woke up was not the kind that would teach the kid any kind of real lesson... except that to mouth off at the hand that feeds you will get you an orgasm... the redhead looped his arm around Kadaj's small waist pulling him back again.

"Well, I know this won't teach you jack shit but... t'least this way, _I _get some sort of enjoyment out of it too." Slipping his hand underneath slim teenage hips, Reno fumbled to unbutton and unfasten Kadaj's blue jeans with one hand before slipping them down over pale cheeks. His curious fingertips couldn't help but reach inside the crevasse of two pale thighs, feeling soft balls hiding there and upwards, the delicately wrinkled skin of Kadaj's entrance. "Unh... yeah..." Raising his open hand once more, Reno let the hand fall soundly on firm pink cheeks over and over and it reverberated the flesh there, echoing throughout the small bedroom.

"S-stop that!" Kadaj cried incredulously, but it was interrupted by a half moan, and thus not very convincing. Oh gods, this was so embarrassing! He was being manhandled like an insolent child getting a spanking and his body even liked it! Well, Kadaj certainly didn´t, but the naked palm connecting with his bare buttocks... He squirmed away from the stinging pain, feeling his ass getting red and hot and his erection harder and bigger.

"Reno, please! I´ll do the dishes okay?" the boy offered, biting his lips. Everything was better than this situation where he was so exposed and at the redhead´s mercy!

"What's... wrong?" Reno queried breathlessly. Wow, this was actually working? "Surely you been spanked before... I bet Loz did it." With Loz' temperament, he was sure it had to have happened before but then, thoughts of why Kadaj was already reacting this way were giving him nice speculative imagery... "Oh yeah..." Reaching down between red rosy cheeks, Reno tugged gently on one of Kadaj's growing balls. "So that's why you have such big balls... you really do have _big balls_ for your age, don'tcha?"

"Uhhh, no one sp-spanked me!" Kadaj protested, glaring but failing. Loz didn´t have the balls to spank him (though Kadaj suspected that his bulky companion did have big balls otherwise) and Yazoo might have if it hadn´t been for his stoicism and aloofness. He tended to ignore Kadaj´s antics, which was why the young man was so surprised now that actually someone dared to handle him like that! And what was even more surprising and shocking was that it felt so good! He couldn´t suppress a whimper when Reno tugged at his balls again, ever so lightly and deliciously.

"Hm, yeah," Reno actually didn't find that too hard to believe, "must be why you're such a brat..." He lifted and shifted the tender twin sacs, inspecting them closely before the tip of his finger trailed down Kadaj's young erection, his thumb reaching inside to linger around the secret little wrinkled hole. "Well, this seems to be just what you need then." Kadaj was as sweet and mild as little kitten now.

"I do-don´t!" Kadaj protested again, though his pride was slowly melting away under the treatment. When Reno´s fingertip brushed over his young, rosy asshole Kadaj flinched away at first, but as it made him shudder with sudden pleasure he bucked into the touch, nudging against that bold finger involuntarily.

"Oh yeah..." Reno groaned as he saw the effects of this treatment on the teen. "You like it alright... don't you? Do you want me to play with this some more?" His thumb brushed over the hole again to emphasize what 'this' was.

"No-o..." The protest was weak and interrupted by a sob, but Kadaj had still enough in him to let his little fists fall against Reno´s legs in a last attempt to get free. "You´re such a perv, let me go, or I will tell Yazoo and Loz!"

Reno gasped as the thought of two cold silver haired men coming at him for this seeped into his pleasured awareness. "... It'd be worth it, yo." Shifting on the bed, Reno pulled the teen so that his knees were planted in the mattress on either side of Reno's thighs, then the redhead pushed Kadaj forward so that his head lay on the pillow. This put Kadaj's genitals just under his chin and he blew over that heated flesh, cooling it, feasting his bright blue eyes on all that secret skin. "I am a perv tho and I think I might just play with you because I feel like it, yo." His thumb hovered over that tight little muscle again, not quite touching so he could watch the entrance clench at the intrusion it felt and the occasional tightening of small buttocks.

"You´ll regret this," Kadaj pressed between gritted teeth so he wouldn´t moan, at least. Dammit this stupid Turk! But it really felt so good, and there was nothing Kadaj could do to prevent his ass pushing up in excitement, impatient for more contact.

Reno smirked, "Nah, I don't think I will, not in the grand scheme..." He let his tongue dart out to slide up a taut perineum, pressing it as his hand teased around his little captive's shaft, not quite touching it. Then, when he reached the small entrance again, Reno flicked his tongue over it, seeing that pale bottom tense. He was enjoying the hissed gasping coming from Kadaj and wanted to turn it into more musical tones of desperation.

"Uuuuuugh!" Kadaj clutched the sheets as his hip started to rotate on its own, partly again because it felt just too intense and partly because he wanted more! He had never felt like that before but it was just mind-blowing. And Reno did that to him, the bastard! But... in all honesty Kadaj didn´t know anymore if he wanted the an to stop...

"Howngh," Reno groaned as he licked over the muscle lazily before saying. "It seems like you are enjoying this too but if you want me to stop, I will." His fingertips traced around it while he sucked one of Kadaj's balls into his wet mouth, pulling on it lightly with each suck. His other hand released the child's hip, allowing him to move again if he wished to escape. Reno meant business now... he wanted. His free hand reached down to grasp a little too lightly on Kadaj's rosy cock, stroking up and down to match the boy's hip movements.

Kadaj gave an inarticulate grunt, hoping it´d be enough for Reno to ignore and just continue! Never before had been Kadaj aware that he really had this little muscle there, or how sensitive it was and what a frenzy it caused when it was licked and teased by a slick, agile tongue! The boy pressed his face into the sheets, panting and thrusting his rear end up.

With the silent encouragement, Reno smirked around his outstretched tongue. All right then… Wetly, he slipped the tip inside the wrinkled passageway, feeling it clench at first before gradually giving way to allow him in. Letting his tongue slither along Kadaj's velvety inner walls, Reno reached down to curl the youth's fingers around his cock before the redhead opened his own pants, delegating Kadaj's other hand to stroke his as well. He pressed the flat of his palm again Kadaj's perineum, rubbing it back and forth, watching that silver head buried in the mattress.

"R-reno!" The boy choked, flinching and shuddering, little earthquakes making his stomach flip. His cheeks were still burning from the spanking, but when he was infiltrated like that, feeling the wet muscle move inside him he forgot about any pain. "Hrgn, deeper!"

Reno growled at the way Kadaj moaned his name… fuckin' awesome and he could have made the boy suffer as true punishment for the damn dishes but he didn't really feel like doing it to the little tyke. So he obliged him happily, withdrawing only a touch to wriggle a finger in at the same time, which sought out the boy's pleasure center, brushing over it teasingly.

"A-AHHH!" Kadaj cried out loudly, instantly clasping a hand over his mouth and whimpering behind it, eyes squeezed shut when Reno hit that certain area inside him again. Gods, this was so shameful, he the great Kadaj being reduced to a shuddering, hitching mess like that! But when Reno added a second finger and a third he couldn´t do anything but moan audibly again, his eyes rolling behind closed lids, his cheeks flaming red with forbidden pleasure and shame.

Reno grinned as he withdrew his tongue but left his finger for the moment. "You know that piece you've got in your hand, kid? Well, I wanna figure I wanna put that inside your tight little ass now… you think you might like that?" Kadaj's grip was frantic but nice and Reno thought this would help the both of them get off. Gently, he lifted the boy to face him so he could see that red face, those eyes that wanted to avoid his, moving Kadaj's legs to straddle him, the tip of his cock already nudging that tight hole demonstratively.

Kadaj hic-upped, a single tear running down his cheek but he angrily wiped it away, biting his bottom lip still. Still, he peeked at the throbbing, fat thing nudging at his entrance from behind his bangs and his own stomach coiled in excitement and worry. Reno was so big! But Kadaj was also needy and curious and so he just uncertainly glanced back at the man. hoping he´d take control for once and trusting him that Reno knew what he was doing...

"Don't worry," Reno assured, a bit concerned but the youth hadn't stopped him. "I won't hurt you..." He looked into Kadaj's eyes with uncertainty before one side of his lips pulled up in a harmless smirk. "Or is it that you want more of this?" Wriggling a fingertip back inside, he pressed that inner bundle again and his other hand came down to connect with a pert buttock again in a slap, lighter than it had been the first time when Reno was angry.

"Yessss!"They boy hissed, despite himself. He was in a frenzy, he was dizzy and drunk on pleasure, he didn´t know what he was saying and thinking anymore, but he wanted to feel good and feel good Reno made him. Kadaj had just no control over himself anymore when the redhead did these things to him! "I-I don´t mind, you can pu-put it inside," he then allowed, head thrown back. His own cock was leaking precum heavily and Kadaj knew that he was close to exploding.

"Ugh, gods!" Reno groaned, pushing his hips up into that unyielding channel, firmly until the muscle gave way to the most exquisite viceclamp around his cock. "Am I … hurting you?" he asked, carefully as his tip had cleared the entrance and he stilled his pelvis to make sure the boy was alright, a hand rising to cup his a smooth cheek.

"N-no, it´s o-okay," Kadaj lied, clenching his jaw. Okay, so it did hurt, but he was still so hot inside and burning and he didn´t want for Reno to stop! Besides, the pain was almost gone now that he forced himself to relax and take a few deep breathes. This was the first time Kadaj had sex, and now he wasn´t a virgin anymore! He was inwardly very amazed. His brothers had to take him seriously now, at these matters too, at least! But they had to finish this yet and so Kadaj wriggled his ass a little, impatiently and imperiously ordered, "Continue!". Yes, he was definitely all right.

Reno sighed in obvious relief and he reached down to pull on Kadaj's young cock to help the boy relax a bit more into it. It kinda turned him on too to be ordered around by this little tyke but not like he would let the boy know that, at least not until he knew the kid would respect the redhead's authority. "You are a lil tiger, brat," he said but it was more impressed than chiding. Very slowly, he eased himself in a bit more with each stroke, occasionally squeezing Kadaj's hard flesh in his hand. Soon, Kadaj sat flush in his lap as if there was no cock inside him and placing the boy's hand on his own shaft, Reno gripped small hips as he ordered, "Play with yourself, kid. I wanna see you make yerself feel good... wiile _I_ make you feel good, yo." He winked at the not-so-subtle innuendo.

Kadaj wasn´t so certain at first if he wanted that, but then there was this stubborn glint back n his eyes and he boldly reached down to demonstratively wrap his fingers around his young, fresh erection. He´d been masturbating before... but having someone watch him doing it? Well, he had Reno´s cock in his ass already...

"Yeah!" Reno cheered, enchanted with that stubborn streak Kadaj had… the same one oddly enough that had set the Turk off in the first place. "Oh gods, you look good enough to eat, yo," he murmured with lowered lids as he held onto Kadaj's tiny waist and pressed up into him with abandon, the power of his thrusts increasing.

"Thanks!" Kadaj uttered, not really listening. He was consumed by the feeling of Reno´s hard flesh moving inside him, brushing over that nerve of bundles that sent little electroshocks through his whole body. And the added friction of him pulling and tugging at his cock frantically wasn´t helping much to get a clear head... Kadaj´s heart was pounding in his chest and his face was so extremely warm! Everything was tingling and Reno kept on fucking him, harder and faster, shaking and rocking Kadaj´s slender body into the mattress.

Having turned Kadaj over on his back, Reno reached down to lift one of the boy's legs, hooking it over his shoulder, pulling the other to hook around his waist so he could get in deeper. "Ohh, fuck!" He groaned, his desire growing by leaps and bounds. Kadaj was gasping under him, skin flushed and lips full from all the blood rushing through his system and the new sensations, making Reno thrust harder, carried away by his hunger for the kid. Reaching forward, he claimed those parted lips with his own, tongue already invading Kadaj's wet mouth, pressing the boy's body almost in half but Reno knew the hawt little monkey was plenty limber enough.

"Hmhm," Kadaj dizzily affirmed, because yes, he wanted to get fucked harder! It was divine and he didn´t know why he hadn´t done this before! He could feel his orgasm built rapidly, as his lids grew heavy as did the rest of his body, even more so with every sharp trust into his clenching ass.

"I thi-think I´m coming..." he announced with a helpless, deep moan, cupping the tip of his rosy cock and squeezing it.

"Aww yes! Come on, baby, unh!" Reno's control was slipping, he could feel it, and he cupped the back of the youth's head to hold him close. He wanted to watch that young face experience all the expressions of its first orgasm. With deep intensity in his bright blue eyes, the redhead watched closely as he continued to pound deep inside, invading all of Kadaj's personal space to bring their heady pleasure to its peak!*

"Ah, Renoo!" And Kadaj did come, violently. His whole body shuddered and convulsed as he arched his back up the mattress and threw his head back, semen spurting out of his cock and onto his belly to the harsh slapping noises of Reno fucking the living daylights out of him. Kadaj´s cheeks were still burning from the spanking prior to their shagging and it only added to the immense pleasure that was overtaking every fiber of his being.

"Oh gods!" Reno loved the sound of his name on those beestung lips! He continued to pound into the little silverhead with everything he had, relishing the sounds and sights of the teen's tremendous orgasm until he came himself, filling the boy with his hot cum until there was no more to give. His hips slowed after a while and he rolled over on his back, exhausted, pulling the youth to lay close to him, watching the boy's breathing ruffle that silver hair hanging into his face.

"You... like that...?" Reno asked breathlessly. After he saw the corners of Kadaj's pink lips curl upwards in the tiniest of smiles, he grinned. "Well, ya know what? _Now,_ that can be your reward for doing what I ask around the house. Namely the damn dishes."

Kadaj´s lips curled in distaste at the reminder of the unloved chore, but then Reno´s flat hand half warningly half promising landed on his red ass, causing the teen to moan. "We´ll see," he then petulantly muttered, snuggling closer, but inwardly he knew that Reno had just found the perfect leverage. Well, at least their living together would get a lot more interesting from now on.

~end

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Either way, we´d love to hear your opinion!^^**


End file.
